Kitsune Sage & The Card Captor
by TehShadowKitten
Summary: Two people from Different world, Yet connected though unseen threads. How will the Card Captor univers handle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, Card Captor, Shakugan No Shana and or any other elements from different anime's I might use.**

**Ok so this is my second try at a story since I cannot get around my writers block on my Naruto/Vesperia crossover.**

**So let see if I can do better with this one. though it funny I am only doing this now since Card Captors is one of my favourites and has been ever since I seen the unedited Japanese version since the English one is ruined with all the stupid censoring laws.**

**P.S Before you read Naruto is pretty much going to be OP but will most likely hold back a lot since I kind of make a lot of his techniques OP . lol.**

"human talk" 'Human thinking'

"Card / Full form guardian talk" 'Card / Full form guardian thinking'

"**Demon/Boss summons talk" 'Well yeah you can guess lol'**

**Kitsune Sage & the Card Captor**

Chapter 1: Dreams and Goodbye's.

* * *

A dream.

A girl in wired pink clothing and a strange staff.

Standing on some strange tall building talk to some wired flying animal.

She looks at me with a small smile then jump off the building.

* * *

Naruto suddenly wake up sitting up staring into is dark room "That dream again" it has been that same dream he has had for the past 3 month every night.

"**Hmm by the end of the day you will arrive in that would kit, we have been preparing for this for a while so make sure you have everything read." **

Said a deep voice from within Naruto's mind. " I know Kyu, Don't worry I have everything set all ready just some letter to place before we go and I can leave this Kami forsaken village." Said Naruto as he got up to do his morning routine.

Beyond popular belief Naruto ain't stupid an naive, He met the Kyuubi no Kitsune when he was 5 and found out the real facts of the attack being that the Kyuubi was under control of Madara who is only alive thank to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan .

He has also know that the forth Hokage Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death are his parents.

He is not angry that Hokage-jiji Hasten told him since he knows how big of a target would be if other people found out.

Really the only person in Konoha that Naruto really hate is the civilian council.

Kyu has been trying Naruto since he was 5 so he can escape the blind civilian populous of Konoha and also to survive anything else he will be thrown at him.

Though the biggest surprise to Naruto was when the Kyuubi gave Naruto a new Bloodline limit that Naruto decided to dub Kitsugan. (A/N: if you can't figure the meaning of the name you shouldn't be reading this.)

The Kitsugan is the combined bloodline of the Rinnegan, Sharingan and the Byakugan. As for why Naruto named it Kitsugan is because when activated his pupils slit like fox's and change from his ocean blue eye to a mixture of purple and Silver giving his eyes a kind of mystic affect . "Sure you packed every Kit, would be bad to forget something like your parents scrolls."Said the Kyuubi.

"No their sealed and packed no way in hell I am leaving them here for anyone to learn from they do not deserve them." Said Naruto.

Once he had learnt about his parents he had confuted Hokage-Jiji about them.

It was fun watching Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor gape like a fish at being told by a five year old about his parents and the truth behind the Kyuubi attack.

After a while and a little convincing Naruto managed to get all his inherencies but still keep the new away from the public since they were to brainless to understand anything more then what their small brain could handle .

Over the next 7 year Naruto has practiced both in and out of his mind scape.

His Taijutsu while still a brawler style is better refined and has learnt the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clown) and how to intergraded the clones perfectly in to his fighting style.

The Kyuubi has taught Naruto how to dispel most Genjustu's without the use of his bloodline limit and also taught Naruto a couple of Genjustu's that he can use since thank to his bloodline he now has perfect chakra control.

In his mother's scroll he found Kenjustsu kata's and her Nodachi the Nietono no Shana (A/N: Look at profile for picture of real life version of the sword or search shakugan no Shana.) a beautiful katana made from chakra conducted metal and a seal so when you channel chakra in to it flame spread across the blade. Thank to the Kyuubi help his Kenjustsu is about mid jonin with very little flaws in his move moment.

He has also learnt a lot of Justsu including is fathers Rasegan.

And last but not lest he is about the same level with seal as his father was taking to them like fish to water.

"Hay Kyuubi this would from my dream, you said i have to hide any magic or Ninjustsu I use so how are we going to move the Namikaze compound there without anyone noticing?" ask Naruto, While the Kyuubi taught Naruto about the would he was dreaming of he also taught Naruto magic since he was having fortune telling dream and meant he had magic and over the year Naruto magic level an understanding of magic has reached around the same level as Clow Reed and has all ready created his own magic style and staff to use. (A/N: See profile for staff)

"**Hehe Don't worry about it Kit it has all ready been taken care of. Clow Reed knew you would be coming sometime in the future and placed a powerful spell over a empty lot to keep people away from it once you unseal the compound there the spell will active it last strange fixing everything we need from city registry to identification making it look like we been there the hole time, Clow Reed was truly one of the most brilliant sorcerer even if he was a bit quirky.**" Said the Kyuubi with a far off look.

"ok well I am going to go eat some ramen before I go see Jiji. See you later Kyuubi." Said Naruto as a small fox curled back up on the bed for some more shut eye.

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto pass through the flaps to his favourite ramen store. "Hay old man Miso Ramen and keep em coming." Said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how it going" Ask Teuchi one of the few good people in Naruto eyes.

"It good to see you again Naruto" said Ayame one of the people Naruto see's as a sister.

"I'm good Teuchi-Ojisan Ayame-Neesan" said Naruto with a warm smile.

These two have all ways been good to Naruto and they were the only two people Naruto wish he could take with him, But sadly the only reason even he will be able to go is because the Kyuubi was in him and only he alone would be able to survive the travel through dimensions using the method that he will be using since he does not have a tool to open a safe passage.

After an hour passed with Naruto eating Teuchi started to look worried with how much Naruto was eating than normal, Even if his normal was a lot by normal standards. "What up Naruto you eating more than normal even for you."Said Teuchi.

Naruto sat there wondering if he should tell them or not after a while he decided to explain it all from him first meeting the Kyuubi, The fact that the Kyuubi was being controlled, His dream about the strange world, and his dissection to go there leaving this one behind.

"I see so you're going there because of this fortune telling dream, Well we will be sad to see you leave Naruto but we know you will at least be able to find some happiness there as well. " Said Teuchi with a smile.

"As long as you're happy we are fine with it Naruto just make sure you stay safe" said Ayame as she gave him a hug.

"Thank Teuchi-Ojisan Ayame-Neesan" Said Naruto as he left on his way to the Hokage office.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Naruto slipped in to the Hokage office no one was in there right now as the civilians had called the council to gather once again. "Probably trying to find another way to undermine me in some way as usual" Said Naruto as he slips a letter in to the bottom of the pile of paper working knowing Sarutobi won't find it till later at night and he will be gone by then. "This is goodbye Jiji; Sorry I won't be taking that hat from you old man." Said Naruto with a sad look in his Slit blue eye with red around the outside looking all most like eye shadow signifying the Sage Mode of the Kitsune summoning clan once of the other thing he learnt over the year. (A/N: Kitsune same mode is basically the same as the toad's only slit eye and red eye shadow, Also give the same perks as the toad sage mode with once difference, once Kitsune sage mode is attended the user is all ways taking in Nature chakra an can go in and out of sage mode at will and sage mode won't end till it is turn off again.)

With one final look around Naruto Disappears with a white flame Shushin. (A/N: Body flicker/ High speed movement techniques)

* * *

Naruto House

"Ok Kyuubi it all done everything is sealed, I said goodbye to Teuchi-Ojisan and Ayame-Neesan and left the letter for Hokage Jiji" Said Naruto as he walk in the door.

"**Ok kit; you know the spell and know you have to focus on the dream you had when you do it so when your read get started**" said the Kyuubi as he returns to his cage for the trip.

"ultra vires, duc me ad locum somnis seres pennis alto spatio temporis regnum divisum chronos. Educite me younda ad eum qui clamavero ad me per Thu latus, oportet me esse ibi chorda temporis." Naruto said in Latin as a magic appeared under him (A/N same as Clow Reed but instead of the sun and moon it the earth and yin yang.) and a bright flash of light Naruto disappears from this world.

* * *

**And that is it for my first chapter hope you like.**

**The spell I used in Latin is one I made up on the spot here is the English translation.**

**powers from beyond, Lead me to the place of my dreams, Sow high in the sky on the wing of time and split space in the realm of chronos. Carry me younda to the one who call out to me by thu side I must be in there string of time.**

**Might have been able to do better but owell lol.**

**Any way read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am having writers block at the moment mainly trying to think of how to make Naruto appear during shadows attack so if you guys have any idea's feel free to suggest I will post what I have written so far as well as do a proper spell check on the copy saved on my pc though I will most likely mess up some words spelling is my all ways has been my worst subject lol.**

**Also I will be start with sakura on the day of Shadow Card's mess so windy and fly have been done and finished.**

**P.S a review vote on pairing for Naruto, Tomoyo or Sakura the choice is up to you guy's :3.**

"human talk" 'Human thinking'

"Card / Full form guardian talk" 'Card / Full form guardian thinking'

"**Demon/Boss summons talk" 'Well yeah you can guess lol'**

**Kitsune Sage & The Card Captor**

Chapter 2: Dreams And Shadows

A dream.

A blond haired boy smile while walking through a crowd of glares.

A lone boy deep blue eyes showing deep pain and sorrow in a lonely house.

A boy running from mob's trying to avoid anything that was being thrown at him.

A man wearing a dog mask drop down in front of the boy and shove's a hand covered in lightning through him.

The same boy meeting a giant nine tail fox.

The boy train and practice's everything the fox give him to do.

The boy inside a magic field disappears for sight.

Sakura shot up in bed knocking Kero off on to the floor from a dream that seemed to real to her, All the pain and joy the boy felt she could feel.

"Geez Sakura what was that about" Complained Kero as he rubbed his soft head.

"Sorry Kero I had a wired dream" Said Sakura as she could still feel an remember every part of it as she started to explain to Kero everything she seen and felt.

"Hmm nine tailed fox where have I heard that before" Kero though out load trying to remember where he heard it from. "Ah I remember now the Kyuubi no Kitsune a demon from a different dimension, and one of the few that ain't hell bent on destruction." Said Kero as he remembered what Clow Reed told him about it years ago.

"Demon? Still why would I be dreaming about something like that and that boy" Sakura ask now confused as to why she had that dream.

"Well Sakura you have some magic so you must of had a fortune telling dream, Also from the words you told me when the boy casted that spell it is a dimensional transportation spell though the boy shouldn't be able to survive a trip that way unless he has an item meant for hoping and that hard for humans to get their hands on" said Kero as he tried to process all the information.

Sakura look over at her clock before noticing the time "Ehh~ I'm going to be late" she said as she ran to the wardrobe got dress and ran down stairs.


	3. AN

No update yet belive it or not still in a writer's block though i have had idea's for other storey i have decided to ignore them till there two are finished.

Any way this A/N is just to let people know about a Story Challenge forum i started up myforums/TehShadowKitten/3641103/ so take a look and see if there is anything that you guys are interested in taking up. 


End file.
